


pineapples dont grow in winter

by Bellmtss



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Freeform, Other, Poetry, i write them at like 2 am, listen i dont know shit abt poetry other than i like to weite it, sorry if these are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellmtss/pseuds/Bellmtss
Summary: a collection of poetry written by me duh





	1. 1ne

**Author's Note:**

> hi just a little um warning i guess? i write a lot of this shit when im feeling bad so its very edgy kay thanks bye

** romanticising  **

be so cute my heart hurts when i see you 

hugging so tight my arms get crushed 

kiss me hard so my jaw aches

bite my lip so hard it bleeds 

hold my hand so hard it breaks

cut your tongue and choke me with the blood 

break my ribs give me a punctured lung 

take my heart and eat it whole 

let me die of love 


	2. 2wo

** today is the twenty ninth of october **

today is the twenty ninth of October.

i dont know whats wrong

time drags drags drags drags drags

and then its gone 

stare at the wall for 10 minutes 

replay the song you didnt listen to 5 times

forget your cup 3 times 

start crying 

cry

cry

cry

stop

wash your face 

change your shirt

sit down 

replay the song you didnt listen to 

its been 30 minutes 


	3. 3hree

** weird vampire **

i want your poisoned blood 

soothing like a hot drink on a cold day 

thick like a warm stew in January

smooth like a cold mousse on the 4th may 

deadly to the last drop 


	4. 4our

** my dog is dead **

she was very cute

and very dumb 

and i loved her

but i have to be honest 

for just a second

just one second 

she left 

and never came back

and we never found her 

she probably got stuck

and probably starved 

alone 

but she was very cute

and very dumb 

and i loved her 


	5. 5ive

** be honest **

whos that youre talking to 

talking to more like talking at

do they even care what youre talking about

or are u being annoying

be honest

just shut up

close your mouth and stop breathing

no ones listening anyway

is anyone listening anyway

be honest 

everyones staring at you 

if you choke 

no one would help

theyd all just watch 

be honest 

i hope your skin goes cold 

i hope you turn blue 

be honest 

you do too 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this one is so funny to me i dont even remember writing it it just make me laugh hahahuhu~

** shut up tyler no one likes you anyway **

just think for a second 

about what youre going to say 

do you need to say it

does it contribute anything 

are you adding a new point of view

will it change minds 

what is the impact 

who will it aff-

oh shut up tyler no one likes you anyway 


	7. 7even

**haiku**

i wrote a haiku

it is not very good though

better luck next time 


	8. 8ight

** what? **

laughter brings 

a hollow ring

deep inside you head 

am i breathing 

am i breathing 

am i dead 


End file.
